Oser le dire
by Methylenn
Summary: Il ne lui dira pas, puisque de toute façon il n'est que le frère de son meilleur ami. Elle ne lui dira pas, puisque de toute façon elle n'est que la meilleure amie de son frère.
1. Se rédecouvrir

Voila une petite fic sur Mione et Fred. Pour replacer dans le contexte historique, Voldy est raide mort mais pas Fred. Je l'adore et j'suis pas du tout d'accord pour qu'il meurt ! Revolutiiiiion !

Tout les commentaires sont les bienvenus :)

* * *

Hermione buvait une limonade à la terrasse d'un bar londonien, ces mèches brunes volaient autour de son visage, le soleil de juillet réchauffait ces épaules dénudées. La jeune fille savourait ce dernier moment dans la partie moldu, dans une demi heure elle serait au ministère à travailler. A 20 ans elle avait déjà un poste d'importance dans le département dédié a l'administration des missions d'aurores, elle sélectionnait les aurores, les envoyaient en missions, rédigeaient des rapports etc.

Voila un mois qu'elle était en vacances et la reprise ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Elle paya sa consommation, chercha une ruelle vide et transplana jusqu'au chemin de traverse, elle avait envie de profiter des minutes restantes pour passer voir Fred et Georges. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la foule qui se bousculait a l'intérieur de l'établissement, c'est deux là avait trouvé le bon filon.

Elle entra, se fraya un chemin parmi les acheteurs potentiels, aperçut Georges derrière le comptoir et s'approcha de lui.

- " Mais, rêverais je, s'exclama le rouquin, miss Granger aurait elle besoin de nos services ?

- Non, simplement une petite visite de courtoisie ", répondit la jeune femme en souriant

Une voix s'éleva de l'arrière aussitôt, sitôt la silhouette de Fred apparut.

- " Georges, avec le boulot qu'on a tu trouves le temps de disc... " Il s'arrêta net, bouche bée devant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Oui, Hermione avait changé depuis la fin de l'année et il l'avait remarqué mais sans s'en soucier outre mesure, elle restait simplement la meilleure amie de son frère. Mais là, ce tenait devant lui, une Hermione resplendissante, aux cheveux bouclées mais disciplinés, des formes avantageuses mise en valeur par des vêtements moldus, certes simples, mais beaucoup plus sexy que sa robe de sorcière, elle était toute bronzé et lui adressait un magnifique sourire qui aurait fondre n'importe quel homme.

- " Fred ? Tu as vu un mangemort ou quoi ? Plaisante la jeune femme.

- Bon, reprit-elle, je suis désolée les garçons mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, on m'attend au ministère.

Elle alla embrasser les jumeaux, ce qui fit rougir Fred jusqu'aux racines des cheveux et se dirigea vers la porte.

"- 'Mione ! L'interpella Georges, n'oublie pas l'anniversaire d'Harry ! Samedi, 15h au terrier !

- Sans faute ! " Répondit elle dans un sourire.

Quand elle fut sortie, Georges regarda son frère d'un air amusé. Ce dernier tourna les talons et retourna dans l'arrière boutique, avec dans la tête le sourire de la belle Hermione.

Toute la semaine Fred était nerveux, il pensait a Hermione mais ne le voulait pas, après tout il devrait la considérer comme sa soeur pas comme la fille qu'il voulait embrasser... et plus si affinités. La journée du samedi il tourna en rond, trépignait d'impatience, il s'enferma dans sa chambre a la recherche de la tenue parfaite, ce qui rendit Ron et Harry perplexes. Ginny quant a elle se doutait qu'une fille se cachait derrière tout cela même si venant de Fred cela l'étonnait, vu son caractère volage. Elle l'observa toute la journée, mi amusée mi intriguée. Mais celui qui ne pouvait plus supporter tout ce cirque c'était Georges, quand Fred s'enferma dans la salle de bain, son jumeau sorti de ces gond et transplana directement à l'intérieur.

- Fred, c'est officiel t'es un grand malade.

- Tu sais que frappé aux portes n'est pas réservé aux elfes de maison ? Répond t'il sur un ton agressif

- Du calme princesse Fredinette, tu t'es vue un peu ? Pire qu'un ado pré pubère à son premier rencart, on dirait Ron.

- Arrête tes conneries, je fais juste un effort vestimentaire pour une fois, tu pourrais faire de même.

- Menteur... Ose me dire qu'Hermione n'est pour rien dans ton comportement.

Fred ne répondit rien, l'air penaud il se tourna pour observer son reflet dans le miroir.

- Je suis nul, elle ne me regardera jamais comme je la vois.

Georges resta perplexe, il ne s'attendait pas a une telle réaction, son frère était sorti avec des tas de filles mais jamais il ne c'était comporté de la sorte. Il tapota l'épaule de Fred et tenta de le rassurer.

- Attend mon vieux, tu vas bien voir comment le week end ce passera, garde ton calme essaye d'être toi même.

Fred hocha la tête, au même instant ils entendirent des voix s'élever du rez de chaussé, ils descendirent donc rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Hermione venait d'arriver, elle tendait son cadeau a Harry quand les jumeaux arrivèrent. Fred la trouva sublime, et elle l'était en effet. Un simple jean noir et une tunique rouge qui dévoilait sa poitrine généreuse, ces cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient des mèches folles qui glissaient le long de sa nuque. Hermione s'approcha des jumeaux et les salua, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Fred et lui fit la bise. Ce simple contact fit frémir le jeune homme, son coeur battait de plus en plus fort.

- Les enfants j'ai besoin que vous alliez au village en bas chercher des bières au beurre et du whisky pur feu ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

- M'man on voulait profiter du lac, râla Ron.

- Et bien vous ferez les deux, allez oust tout le monde dehors !


	2. Quand les esprits s'echauffent

Ils empruntèrent le chemin en direction du village lorsque Georges éleva la voix pour couvrir les grognements de Ron.

- C'est pas la peine d'y aller en meute, Fred, Mione ça vous dérange pas de nous rejoindre au lac ?

Fred acquiesça en tentant de garder un air indifférent, et même si Ginny lança un regard soupçonneux et lourd de questions, les autres ne semblèrent rien trouver de suspect.

Tandis que les 4 jeunes empruntaient la route du lac, la rouquine s'approcha de son frère et lui dit a voix basse :

- A quoi tu joues Georges Weasley ?

Celui ci hésita un instant à lui dire la vérité puis se rappela qu'il valait toujours avoir Molly Junior de son côté.

- Je me converti en entremetteur.

- Nan ?! Fred et Mione ?

- Crie plus fort je crois que Ron a mal entendu !

Ginny baissa d'un ton, en s'assurant tout de même qu'Harry et Ron se tenait suffisamment a distance.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ça marchera entre eux ?

Georges entrepris alors d'expliquer a sa soeur le déroulement des récents événements.

- Wow, s'exclama la jeune fille, c'est donc pour les beaux yeux d'Hermione que Fred à joué les minettes dans la salle de bain.

- Tu sais, dit sérieusement Georges, je crois que Fred à vraiment des sentiments pour elle, cependant Mione n'est pas facile à cerner, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Ginny réfléchit quelques secondes et tendit une main a son frère.

- Top là frangin, si je vois que Fred a une chance avec Mione, je t'aiderai à les mettre ensemble.

Pendant ce temps là, Fred et Hermione faisaient route vers l'épicerie du village, ils discutaient de tout et de rien comme à l'habitude. Mais Hermione sentait que le regard que Fred posait sur elle était différent de d'habitude, il était plus charmeur que dragueur, il la dévorait des yeux et cella ne la laissait pas indifférente. Bien sur jamais elle ne l'aurait avouer a qui que ce soit, Fred devait sans aucun doute la considérer comme une amie. Cependant le comportement de Fred la perturbait.

- 'Mione tu m'écoute ? Gronda Fred.

- Oh ... Euh oui excuse moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Donc je disais, comment ça se passe avec Ron ? Osa le jeune homme

- Hum..., Hermione semblait pensive, tu sais depuis deux ans il ne m'a embrassé qu'une fois, quand je le vois il ne tente rien, je suis simplement son amie.

- Ça a l'air de te décevoir.

- Non, je n'attends rien de lui, je l'adore mais je ne l'aimerai jamais autant que... Oh enfin je veux dire je ne l'aimerai jamais d'amour. Hermione rougissait et se maudissait d'avoir faillit avouer a Fred qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Fred, il y avait donc quelqu'un dans son coeur, songea t'il.

Quand ils eurent fini leurs courses, ils rejoignirent les autres au lac. Bizarrement un froid semblait s'être installé entre eux deux, quand ils arrivèrent, Hermione ne dépêcha de rejoindre ginny.

- Et bien tu as l'air tout retournée ma Mione, entama gentiment la rouquine.

- Gin' faudrait que je te parle d'un truc, mais pas ici, ce soir ok ?

- Bien sur ! Allez viens on va profiter un peu de l'eau.

Ginny coura en direction de l'étendue d'eau et plongea en éclaboussant Ron et Harry qui se trouvait déjà là bas. Hermione se mit à rire en entendant les deux garçons râler et commença a enlever ces vêtements pour se mettre en maillot. Elle se glissa doucement dans l'eau en frissonnant quand soudain elle fut attirée dans le fond par Ron.

- Rooooon hurla t'elle, je vais te faire bouffer ton balai !

- Oh ben Hermy elle est toute trempée, répliqua innocemment le garçon

S'entama alors une bataille entre les deux garçons et les deux jeunes filles.

De loin Fred avait observé toute la scène. Il s'allongea à côté de Georges et soupira.

- Pourquoi fallait il que ça tombe sur moi ? En plus la voir en maillot ça n'arrange rien !

Georges pouffa de rire " - t'en fais pas, on sera rapidement fixé sur ce que miss mione pense de toi.

- t'a pas osé en parler a Ginny quand même !

- Pas vraiment eu le choix, elle a bien deviné qu'il se passait un truc.

Fred poussa un grognement, et enfouie sa tête dans ces bras. Soudan il sentit une goutte d'eau lui couler le long du cou, il se releva d'un coup pour apercevoir une Hermione tout sourire qui se tenait devant lui.

Fred sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer, il tenta tout de même de garder sa contenance et attrapât la main que lui tendait la jeune fille. Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement, les éclats de rires résonnèrent et ceux d'Hermione réchauffait le coeur de Fred.

Quand ils se décidèrent enfin tous a retourner au terrier, Mrs et Mr Weasley les attendaient pour dîner. Au moment du gâteau, le whisky pur feu avait bien descendu, les joues d'Hermione était rosi par l'alcool, Fred quant a lui en avait un peu trop abusé, et le voila qui commençait a faire du gringue a la demoiselle.

Il se leva de son siège, alla derrière elle, lui caressa tout le long du dos et se pencha a son oreille.

- Tu es magnifique 'Mione, murmura t'il, vraiment magnifique.

Hermione frissonna au contact du souffle du garçon dans son cou, elle sourit tendrement a Fred qui la regardait le regard brûlant de désir. Ginny s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule a avoir remarqué ce petit manège, et au regard que Ron lançait a Fred il valait mieux éviter la catastrophe.

- Hermy', lança t'elle en donnant un coup de coude a sa voisine, tu viens on va chercher les cadeaux d'Harry.

- On peut les faire venir directement, tu as une baguette Gin', rétorqua la brunette.

- MIONE ! On vas chercher les cadeaux, répliqua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils

- Ok ok...


	3. Là où tout bascule

Les deux filles grimpèrent l'escalier, et Ginny entraîna Hermione dans leur chambre.

- 'Sont pas là les cadeaux !

- Très perspicace Hermione, très bon sens de l'observation, répliqua Gin en roulant des yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Fred ?

Hermione rougit violemment et bégaya

- Bah euh ri..Rien pou..Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les petits mots glissés a l'oreille c'était pour te demander de lui passer l'sel peut être ?!

- Roh ça va, il voulait juste être gentil.

- Il t'a dis quoi ?

- ...

- Hermy !

- Que j'étais magnifique.

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de sourire

- Te moques pas !

- Je me moque pas, je trouve ça mignon. Fred amoureux c'est pas courant.

- Il a juste abusé du whisky pur feu.

- Bien sur, et Dumbledore il met Voldemort dans l'papier d'alu hein.

Hermione fut pris d'un fou rire qui contamina Ginny, au bout de minutes elles reprirent leur souffle.

- Hermione, je suis sérieuse Fred est vraiment accro à toi Georges me l'a avouer, alors si c'est pas réciproque éloigne toi de lui, il mérite pas de souffrir.

- Tu sais le truc dont je voulais te parler tout a l'heure...

- Oui ?

- Fred croit que j'aime quelqu'un et ça a jeté un léger froid.

- Et c'est pas vrai ? Tu n'aimes personne ?

- Si... Lui.

- Sérieusement ? Tu le caches bien dans ce cas.

- Gin, fit Hermione en soupirant, met toi a ma place, j'ai toujours eu l'impression d' n'être que la meilleure amie de son frère, à quoi ça aurait servit d'insister ?

- A ce que tu sois heureuse et lui aussi.

Hermione baissa la tête.

- Hey, respire, t'a encore toute tes chances, et je vais t'aider si tu le veux. Par contre le problème c'est Ron, je suis pas sure qu'il le prenne bien.

- Franchement depuis le temps il aurait pu se bouger. Il a eu sa chance, je ne l'attendrais pas. Et puis même Fred est tellement plus séduisant, drôle, charmeur et ...

- Oh doucement, grimaça Gin, on parle de mon frère là. Bon on va redescendre avant que ce soit trop suspect, et n'oublie pas, tu peux rester naturelle maintenant avec Fred, laisse toi aller.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent en apportant les différents cadeaux pour Harry. Pendant que tout les autres étaient autour de lui a faire divers commentaire sur l'utilité d'un vif d'or en mousse anti stress offert par Ron et sur les autres cadeaux, Hermione s'installa a côté de Fred et discretement commença a caresser la jambe du garçon sous la table, celui ci la regarda d'un air interrogateur auquel la jeune fille repondis par un sourire innoncent et un regard qui en disait long. Fred se pris au jeu et laissa sa main glisser sur la cuisine d'Hermione, il avait envie d'aller plus loin, de gouter ces lèvres et de s'enivrer d'elle. Mais Ron arrêta brusquement son flot de pensées, en forçant le passage pour s'installer entre les deux jeunes gens. Fred ne ressenti pas de remord par rapport a son frère, mais une violente pointe de jalousie.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans autre rebondissement, a minuit tout le monde alla se coucher. Au bout de deux heures a tourner et retourner dans sa tête sa discussion avec empêcher, Hermione se décida a sortir prendre l'air. Elle enfila rapidement un gilet par dessus son débardeur et descendit a pas feutré jusque dans la cuisine, elle se glissa discrètement dans le jardin et entrepris d'aller jusqu'au lac. Là bas, elle aperçut appuyer contre un arbre une silhouette connue, Fred. Elle surpris son coeur a battre plus vite, tremblante elle essaye de se calmer et approcha de lui.

Fred sursaute quand la jeune fille se laissa glisser a ces côtés.

- 'Mione, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi ? Répondit elle pour esquiver la question.

- J'ai besoin de dessouler un peu, dit il l'air gêné.

Hermione souris et alla s'intaller dos a fred, caler entre ces jambes.. Il respira son parfum, et commença a carresser la peau de la jeune fille, puis déposa des baisers furtifs sur sa nuque et son épaule. Hermione frissonnait de plaisir, elle aurai aimé que la nuit ne finisse jamais.

- Tu ne m'a pas répondu, dit il doucement, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Hermione soupira, tiraillé entre l'envie de, lui avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir tant il hanté ces pensées, et celle de lui mentir.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Une demi vérité vaut mieux qu'un mensonge.

- A cause de celui qui hante tes pensées et ton coeur j'imagine, dit Fred d'un ton amer

- Oui.

- Je vais rentrer.

Il se leva brusquement, laissant une Hermione désemparée, les larmes aux yeux, remplis de colère elle lui lança :

- Tu es stupide Fred Weasley.

- Et toi tu es cruelle.

Il transplana avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer. Elle resta quelques minutes et reparti vers le terrier, elle se recoucha et attendis que le sommeil vienne.

Au petit déjeuner Fred n'était pas là, elle entendis Georges dire a Mrs Weasley qu'il était parti au magasin réceptionner une commande, mais a l'air soucieux qu'il avait, elle compris qu'il ne savait pas où pouvait être son jumeau.

Elle pris à part Ginny pour lui raconter la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Cette dernière tenta de rassurer son amie quand Georges s'approcha d'elles.

- C'est ma faute, murmura aperçut

- Non il est très impulsif, il va revenir. Crois moi à l'heure du déjeuner il va rappliquer, dis Georges en souriant.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et passa le reste de la matinée plongé dans un bouquin. Et en effet, a midi quand elle arriva pour manger Fred avait réapparu, il semblait avoir passé une nuit blanche et ne lança pas un regard a Hermione. Au milieu de l'après midi, il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé un seul mot et la fuyait sans se soucier d'être discret, Ron n'arrêtait pas de la questionner et elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Dès qu'elle en eu l'occasion elle attrapa Fred par le bras et transplana devant tout le monde.

- Hé ! s'écria Ron, elle fait quoi là ?

- T'occupes pas, répondis Georges.

- T'es au courant ? Il se passe quoi ? Georges répond moi.

- Calme toi t'es tout rouge, tu vas exploser. Dit Georges en riant

- Putain Georges arrête et dis moi ce qu'il se passe entre eux.

Devant la colère de Ron, georges pris un air sévère.

- Fred à juste osé juste ce que tu n'a jamais été capable de faire.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'avouer a Hermione qu'il l'aime. Répondis calmement Ginny

Ron resta un moment silencieux, et claqua la porte de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Fred transplanèrent dans l'appartement de la jeune fille.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, hurla Fred quand ils atterrirent au milieu de la cuisine.

Hermione ne répondis rien et regarda Fred d'un regard noir.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fais là ? Repris Fred d'un ton agressif

- J'en ai marre de ton comportement de gamin.

- Mon comportement ? MON comportement ?! T'es vraiment pas gênée.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

- Tu oses me parler du mec que tu aimes en étant dans mes bras et en flirtant ouvertement !

- Et ?

Fred bouillonnait, il avait envie de la laisser encore une fois planter là, mais il fallait en finir. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille jusqu'a sentir son souffle sur son visage, et la plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine. Hermione commençait a avoir un peu peur.

- Fred qu'est ce que tu f...

Il déposa ces lèvres sur les siennes, Hermione frissonna sous cette caresse inattendu, elle approfondie le baiser en glissant sa langue à la rencontre de celle du jeune homme. Fred se sentait comme électrisé, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione plongea ces yeux dans ceux de Fred et murmura.

- Si tu m'avais demandé qui était ce garçon, tu aurais su que c'était toi.

Le rouquin resta sans voix et pour toute réponse, repris les lèvres d'Hermione.


	4. Les mots qu'on ne pense pas

Voila la suite de la fic !

Melve : Héhé tu vas voir

Hamataroo : J'aime particulièrement ce couple aussi :) J'ai une autre fic sur eux, sous un autre pseudo qui s'apelle " a portée de main " Merci pour les encouragements ;)

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les deux tourteraux se decidèrent enfin a repartir au terrier. Ils transplanèrent dans le jardin, et lorsque Fred commença a emprunter le chemin de l'entrée, Hermione senti une pointe d'apprehension. Le jeune homme se retourna pour l'observer, et compris ce qui la tracassait. Il l'attira contre lui et lui murmura que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, il l'embrassa tendrement et l'entraina dans la maison.

Dans la cuisine se trouvait Mrs Weasley et Ginny, cette dernière adressa un clin d'œil complice a Hermione. Molly quant à elle semblait heureuse de voir ce nouveau couple sous son toit. Cependant Hermione sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Gin' où sont les autres ? interrogea t'elle

- Georges et Harry sont partis a la recherche de Ron, fit elle gênée, il n'a pas très bien vécu votre... départ précipité.

Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et grimpa l'escalier à toute vitesse avant que Fred ne pu faire un geste. Ce dernier se sentait completement impuissant et lanca un regard désespéré a sa soeur.

- J'y vais, reste là si jamais Ron reviens. Lui lance la rouquine.

Il la vis disparaitre à l'étage et se tourna vers sa mère en soupirant.

- Tu penses que c'est une erreur ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

Fred hésita un instant à se confier à elle et murmura un timide " oui ".

- Tu sais Fred, entama Mrs Weasley, même si je ne supporte pas de voir mes fils en conflit, je pense que Ron passera outre. De toute façon il a eu tout son temps pour se faire aimer d'Hermione. Quant à moi je suis très heureuse pour vous deux.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione et Ginny discutaient des derniers evenements, cette dernière tentait de rassurer la brunette en lui prouvant qu'elle n'avait rien a se reprocher.

Hermione sentait les larmes couler le long de sa joue, elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique.

- Pourquoi est ce que je me sens si coupable Gin' ?

- Parce que tu adores Ron et que tu n'aimes pas faire de la peine aux gens. Mais il ne faut pas que ça remette en doute ton histoire avec Fred. Tu aimes Fred, tu adores Ron. Il faut qu'il se fasse à cette idée même si c'est dur.

La rouqine essuya les larmes de son amie et lui dit doucement :

- Tout le monde vous soutiens ici, alors ne t'inquiètes dont pas.

Soudain, de violents eclats de voix s'elevèrent de la cuisine. Les deux jeunes filles devalèrent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent nez a nez avec Ron.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? cracha le rouquin en direction d'Hermione.

- Je... Ron écoute on peut discuter non ?

- Discuter ? Et de quoi ? De ton petit côté trainée que tu ne nous avais jamais montré ? Alors lequel des deux embrasse le mieux ? Tu as testé Georges aussi ? Bientot un plan a trois ? Et puis Perçy aussi, entre traitres vous devriez bien vous entendre.

- Ronald ça suffit, tonna Molly. Tu arrête de t'en prendre d'une façon aussi lâche a Hermione et tu vas aller prendre l'air pour te calmer.

- Ah tu es de leur côté aussi, fit il d'un air indigné. Tu soutiens les petites salopes ?

Un bruit sourd retentit. Hermione venait de mettre une gifle magistral au rouquin, laissant une marque rouge qui lui brulait la joue. On entendait plus un bruit dans le terrier, Ron leva les yeux vers la jeune fille pour croiser son regard qu'il trouvait remplis de colère mais surtout, et cela le blessa, de dégoût. Il se retourna vers Fred, que Georges et Harry maintenant depuis le début pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur lui, puis grimpa l'escalier pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Harry s'engagea a sa suite, et se posa sur le lit a côté du garçon. Un long silence s'installa, des bribes de conversation leur venait du bas, ils entendaient Fred hurler qu'il allait le tuer, Hermione rassemblait ces affaires pour quitter la maison, retenu par Mrs Weasley et Ginny.

- Ron, tenta Harry, tu as été beaucoup trop loin cette fois ci. En aucun cas Hermione ne merite qu'on parle d'elle ainsi. Et sur ce coup là tu n'a personne qui te soutient.

- Alors casse toi. Répliqua Ron le regard noir

- Ne joue pas au con, je suis là pour t'aider a reparer tes conneries, donc tu te calmes.

- Le grand Harry Potter veut encore sauver quelqu'un ? Ca te manque d'être adulé ? Besoin de reconnaissance ? De toute façon Ginny est du côté D'hermione alors ça m'aurait étonné que tu ailles autrement que dans son sens. Mon pauvre Harry tu es vraiment soumis.

Harry se leva d'un bon, et plaqua Ron par terre. Furieux il lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le nez. Ron tenta de repliquer mais Harry avait saisit sa baguette et lui lança un immobilus suivit d'un bloclangue.

- Putain Ron tu arrêtes tes conneries, si t'es pas foutu d'avoir seduit Hermione c'est entierement ta faute, maintenant si tu as envie de te mettre ta famille entière a dos continue comme ça, moi je me casse.

Sur ces mots il transplana en laissant Ron dans son état. Ce dernier sentait des larmes de rage couler le long de sa joue et glisser dans son cou. Il se maudissait de s'être mis Harry à dos, mais encore plus d'avoir été aussi infect avec Hermione. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas de la voir avec un autre, et quand cet autre est son propre frère c'est encore plus douloureux.

Il entendis le parquet craquer à côté de lui mais ne pouvais pas bouger à cause du sors d'Harry, soudain il sentit sa langue se delier et ces muscles se detendre. Il se leva pour remercier son sauveur quand il se trouva face à Hermione. Il recula brusquement et s'étala de tout son long par terre.


	5. Réglement de compte

**Hamataroo **: Oh oui, fred va la consoler ;)

**Marjorie** : Merci !

* * *

Hermione surplombait Ron et pointait sa baguette devant lui d'un air menaçant, ce dernier n'osait pas faire le moindre geste il sentait son coeur s'emballer comme jamais. Il déglutit bruyamment et essaya de parler, mais les mots restaient coincé dans sa gorge et malgré ces levres qui remuaient aucun sons ne sortaient.

- T'es un crétin Ron, un abruti, un emmerdeur et un lâche. Dit la jeune femme d'un ton glaciale.

- Je... Bredouilla le rouquin

- Ferme la j'ai pas fini.

Elle semblait prise par une colère froide, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait exploser a chaque seconde et il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

- Tu vois, je pensai que mon pseudo meilleur ami saurait, à defaut d'oser sortir avec moi, être heureux de me savoir avec quelqu'un de bien. Que ce pseudo meilleur ami avec qui j'ai vécu autant d'aventures dangereuse, saurait m'épauler. Que ce pseudo meilleur ami me prendrai dans les bras en me felicitant pour mon bonheur a venir.

Sa colère allait crescendo.

- Au lieu de ça, reprit elle, je m'apperçois que Ronald Weasley, arrive a se mettre a dos son meilleur ami, sa meilleure amie et toute sa famille. Et pourquoi ? A cause de sa connerie, de sa fierté a deux balles, de sa lacheté, de son egoisme, de sa jalousie sans fondement et de son orgeuil. Ron, tu n'a pas plus de jugeotte qu'une goule.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et au moment de sortir lui lanca :

- Au passage, ne t'inquiete pas je ne reviendrais pas ici. Et tu ne croisera plus jamais ma route.

Ron restait sonné, il assimilait douloureusement les mots de la jeune fille. Il tenta de se lever mais se senti vaciller, jamais il n'avait ressenti une douleur aussi immense. Il devait la rattrapper, s'excuser. Et s'excuser devant Fred aussi.

Il se precipita à la suite d'Hermione mais quand il arriva en bas, elle était déjà parti. Il s'approcha de Fred, l'air penaud et lui dis à voix basse qu'il était desolé.

Un eclair de colère passa dans le regard de Fred.

- Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te casser la gueule Ron. Cependant, si tu arrives a te faire pardonner d'Hermione je te pardonnerai aussi. D'ici là degage de ma vue.

Sur ces paroles, il transplana.

Ron passa le reste de la soirée à discuter de son comportement avec Ginny et Mrs Weasley, qui bien qu'elles n'acceptèrent pas son comportement, restaient près de lui.

Hermione avait invité Harry a passer la soirée et la nuit dans son appartement. Il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit seul chez lui sachant que Ginny resterai avec Ron ce soir là. Ils étaient calfeutrés dans le canapé confortable du salon et buvait un chocolat chaud.

- Tu sais Mione, il n'a jamais eu envie de te faire du mal. Il est juste très con sur ce coup. Même ce qu'il m'a dis je suis certain qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Du moins je l'espère... Ajouta t'il pensif.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre il avait les larmes aux yeux, votre dispute l'a affecté. Mais... Pff... soupira t'elle... Pour le reste... Je ne le reconnais pas Harry, il à été tellement infect... On aurait dit Malefoy... en roux...

Harry éclata de rire et adressa un sourire affectueux a son amie.

- Ça ira mieux bientôt, et puis tu as Fred pour te consoler.

Hermione ne répondis pas immédiatement.

- Non ' Mione enlève ça de ta tête, ordonna le garçon. Tu aimes Fred, tu ne vas pas laisser passer ta chance.

- J'ai pas le droit de semer le trouble au sein des Weasley, ils ne meritent pas ça.

- Arrête de réflechir, je te jure des fois tu es agaçante. Vis ta relation avec Fred, vous allez pas vous marrier demain que je sache donc te prend pas encore la tête avec ça.

Hermione souris timidement et se replongea dans ces pensées. Elle ne sentit pas le sommeil l'emporter et se reveilla le lendemain matin toujours sur le canapé, Harry avait a priori quitté l'appartement. Elle se dirigea les yeux mi clos dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous le jet brulant de la douche. Elle etouffa un cris de peur quand elle senti une main se glisser le long de son dos, elle attrapa précipitamment le jet d'eau et l'envoya sur l'inconnu.

- 'Mione arrête c'est brulant ! Hurla Fred

Hermione sursauta et baissa la pomme de douche. Elle recula et ouvrit de grands yeux etonnés.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je viens contempler un spectacle fort agréable, dit il d'un sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille pris soudain conscience de sa nudité et se retourna brusquement pour tenter de se cacher.

- C'est super gênant Fred ! Tu pourrais pas je sais pas moi, sortir ?!

Le garçon commença a se déshabiller sous les yeux étonnés de la jeune femme, et se glissa dans la douche. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et commença à l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou, Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer un soupir de plaisir et se détendis sous les caresses expertes du jeune homme.

Harry était reparti tôt au terrier, il avait avant rejoint Fred à la boutique pour lui dire d'aller retrouver Hermione. Quand harry arriva dans la cuisine du terrier il trouve Ron, le visage blafard, et l'air desesperé. Le rouquin se leva pour faire face a Harry et lui dis :

- Je suis désole. Sincérement. Si tu ne veux plus me parler je le comprendrais. Je suis encore désole.

Après un court silence, Harry souris au garçon et lui fit une tape dans le dos.

- C'est bon mec, c'est oublié. Mais pour Hermione ce sera une tout autre affaire.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai discuté longuement avec Gin' je sais ce que je pourrais tenter.


	6. Réaliser nos erreurs

Voila la fin de la fic :) Elle est un peu courte j'avoue mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration je suis en plein dans une grosse fic sur Sirius/ Hermione ". Si l'inspiration reviens promit je change tout ça !

Merci encore pour les reviews et merci a **Hamataroo** en particulier !

* * *

Harry allait lui demander des précisions mais Ron avait déjà transplané.

Il atterrit dans une petite ruelle de Londres, se dirigea vers un fleuriste et acheta un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges qu'il ensorcela a l'abri des regards pour qu'elles ne fannent jamais. Puis il retourna dans la ruelle sombre et transplana une seconde fois, devant chez Hermione a présent. Il allait frapper mais il s'apperçut que la porte était entrouverte, un peu inquiet il entra et déposa le bouquet sur la table du salon. Il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine et se dis qu'Hermione devait être entrain de préparer a manger cependant la douche semblait allumé aussi ce qui le laissa un peu perplexe.Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour la rejoindre mais le spectacle qu'il aperçut le laissa bouche bée. Hermione était allongé sur la table de la cuisine, complètement nu et au dessus d'elle Fred l'embrassait a pleine bouche, de l'eau dégoulinait sur son dos et Hermione avait les cheveux trempés. Il sentait monter en lui une vague de colère, mêlé a une immense tristesse. Il s'éloigna a pas feutrés et transplana au terrier.

Harry l'attendait, anxieux il se rongeait les ongles et quand il vis la tête de son ami il poussa un long soupir.

- J'allais te prévenir mais tu es parti trop vite. Pas trop choqué ?

Ron bredouilla quelques mots et s'effondra sur un siège.

- Ron, je pense que Fred et elle s'aiment vraiment. Même si c'est dur a accepter. Tu trouvera une autre fille.

Harry savait que peut importe les mots qu'il lui dirait, rien ne calmerai la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Un drole de silence englobait la pièce, le temps semblait comme arrêté. Ginny observait la scène d'un des fauteuils du salon, elle aurait voulu consoler son frère mais elle n'avait pas pardonner les mots qu'il avait eu vis a vis d'Hermione.

- J'aurai du lui dire il y a longtemps hein ? Dit le rouquin après avoir repris ces esprits.

- Oui, tu aurais du.

- C'est fini maintenant alors.

- Oui.

Ron marqua un temps d'arrêt et le regard dans le vide il décida de clore la conversation.

- Si seulement j'avais osé lui dire...

**FIN**


End file.
